


Maid to Suffer

by iceybitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch
Summary: Despite her newfound title as the crown prince's bride, Felicia still tries to keep up her previous duties as a maid, even if she isn't very good. Though perhaps she should learn to knock...
Relationships: Felicia/Marx | Xander, Felicia/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Shinonome | Shiro, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Siegbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Caught Them Red-Handed (F!Corrin x Siegbert)

Despite being royalty now, Felicia still kept up her maidly duties...Even if she wasn't particularly good at it. It's habitual for her after more than a decade, and besides Lady Corrin is a kind mistress and leader. Even if Lord, no, just Xander, and Corrin both repeatedly told her that she doesn't need to serve the latter anymore, she still feels like it's her duty to lighten Corrin's load by doing simple tasks… And hoping she doesn't fail at them. It's the least she could do for the one who's guiding them all in the war against the Hoshidans and in the conflicts in the deeprealms. Speaking of the deeprealms...Her son, Siegbert, should be somewhere... _What does he usually do at this time?_

She ponders for a moment while carrying some of the soldiers' laundry, transporting it to each soldier's quarters when she feels her load lighten a bit. Looking down, she realizes that she dropped a few garments while lost in thought.

Sighing, the pink haired maid pouts before picking up the now dirty laundry, attempting to keep it separate from the clean ones as she reaches her son's quarters. She peeks into it before setting his shirt and pants on his bed, before looking across the room and noticing that his art supplies are missing. _Doesn't he do that when he's finished with everything for the day?_ Felicia questions for a moment, before returning on her merry way to deliver the other soldiers' clothes to them.

Finally, after delivering everything else, well, everything else that's clean, Felicia reached her former liege's quarters, gingerly walking up the steps to minimize the possibility of tripping. Looking down at the stairs, Felicia notices a pencil on one of the steps, before bending down to pick it up. _That's weird, Lady Corrin doesn't draw at all and all letters are handled by Xander…_ The maid thinks as she examines the pencil, before picking up the clothes that inevitably fell as she bent down. 

As she walks up near the top, she can hear a few quiet grunts, and the sound of...Slapping? Wrestling? Felicia perplexedly opens the door, steading the stack of clothes in her arms with the intention of dropping them off quickly, only to find herself slack-jawed at the sight.

Her son, her sweet innocent son that normally sticks to a tight schedule of self-improvement...Was balls-deep in her li-former liege's depths, thrusting into her like a madman as the latter held on to his back in a death grip, her draconic heritage seeping through as her moans sounded like feral roars.

Neither of them seemed to notice the poor maid in the doorway completely slack-jawed as her legs were stubbornly glued to the floor. She wanted to run, or say something, but her body felt completely frozen as she stared at the scene in front of her completely dumbfounded.

The son that she had seen grow up in the blink of an eye would soon coo, "You look wonderful like this…" to the liege she had since she was a child, as he thrust into the draconic princess faster, with more vigor. He was incredibly rough, in a contrast to his father, and he seemed to hold his lover more desperately than Xander would ever hold Felicia herself.

And her liege? In between her draconic howls, Corrin would repeatedly beg, "Harder!" or "Faster! before locking lips with the pink haired prince, forcing her tongue into his mouth as her legs snaked themselves around his back, thrusting her hips to match his pace. Once again, a shocker, as the princess never seemed like one to be into rough lovemaking at all.

Many, many thoughts raced through Felicia's head after her eyes were forcibly glued onto the display. _What exactly was the relationship between these two? How long has this been going on? How many times has Siegbert snuck here to do this when he had other things he planned to do?_

"Don't pull out, please!" Felicia heard Corrin beg, snapping her out of her thoughts as she watched Siegbert smile and nod as he kept up the pace. 

knows that Corrin isn't on any birth control herbs, and that Siegbert wouldn't be so reckless in a relationship that he didn't care about. Were they secretly engaged and just planning to elope?

Felicia tries examining both of them for any rings, and sure enough, Corrin has the ring that Xander gave to their son when he first joined them. They have to be engaged, at the very least.

"I-I am ready, my dear," Siegbert soon moaned out, his thrusts slowing down to a near halt. Corrin nods, grinning at her lover as he spilled his seed inside her. They stay there as if trying to contain every last drop, but eventually the prince unsheathes his sword, still not paying attention to his frozen mother standing in the doorway. Or the slight thump, followed by the clacking of heels as she ran down the steps in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Siegbert," Corrin says in between breaths, "Sorry about this, I've been trying to control these urges for a while now." Her talon-like nails seemed to retract into regular human nails as soon as she caught her breath. 

"It is alright, Corrin. And I- well, it's a nice source of inspiration for any future drawings and paintings," Siegbert notes, before using his inherited powers to cool the bottle near them, pouring a glass of the wine for each of them, "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," The draconic princess mumbles, drinking the cold substance, "Better than Felicia at least," gesturing towards the stack of clothes that weren't there when they started.

A color similar to his hair proliferates across his face he looks at the slightly messy heap, leaving no questions as to which servant was here.

"How...How long was my mother here?" Siegbert asks in embarrassment.

"Long enough. And I think she wasn't there when we announced our engagement." Corrin responds nonchalantly.

"Dusk Dragon save me…" Siegbert mutters into his glass, chugging the wine in a manner that he would normally scold himself for. And then repeat the same action another five times.


	2. Now Picture This (M!Corrin x Shiro)

Sandwiches. Simple, but tasty, sandwiches. Easy enough for Felicia herself to never mess up, and probably one of the reasons Ryoma fell in love with her. She'd just take some chicken from the mess hall, put a little bit of lettuce on top, and then just enclose it in some bread. Easy, if she doesn't trip and drop anything.

Her son, Shiro, should be spearfishing in the nearby pond, trying to strike as many unfortunate fish with his naginata. Like her, he isn't graceful, and has a habit of freezing the pond to trap a fish he wants. She knows he does this for hours at a time, expending his strength to bring a large heap of them to the mess hall. 

As a result, Felicia usually brings him a small snack in between when she hasn't accidentally dropped it on the trip there. It doesn't completely fill her son, considering that he's probably the same age as she and a foot taller to boot, but it at least his eyes always light up at the sight of the treat. Thus, that's where she walks towards, steadying the two sandwiches in her hands, hoping that neither fall out of her grasp.

Today, however, Shiro... Isn't there. And she knows from Asugi that he hasn't gone out already, otherwise Saizo would have pushed him to tail his liege so that no assassins appear to threaten the prince's life. She looks back incredulously, knowing that either Saizo or Kagero have followed her, as per Ryoma's orders.

"Something wrong, Lady Felicia?" The voice of the beautiful kunoichi causes the maid to jump in shock accidentally causing her sandwiches to fly in the air.

"K-Kagero! Please don't scare me like that…" Felicia replies in shock, before realizing that the kunoichi somehow caught both sandwiches, "Oh! Thank you. I'm umm...Looking for Shiro."

"He hasn't ventured here yet today, my lady. Shall I look for him?" Kagero responds, bowing her head to her liege's bride.

"Oh...N-no, I can handle it! He just usually comes around here at this time, so I thought I'd bring something for him…" The pink haired maid sheepishly says as she returns to camp hunched over, sighing to herself.

Well, at least I know that Lord Corrin is usually out of his quarters at this time, maybe I can help tidy up? Felicia ponders to herself, knowing that is usually planning out battle strategies at this time.

After returning to camp, Felicia tries to navigate her way to Corrin's quarters smoothly, though the occasional pebble did nearly make her lose her balance once or twice. Once she miraculously manages to walk up the steps without tripping, she swears she can hear her former liege grunting at something, and the voice of another man as well, similar to her son's.

The door is open a crack, so gingerly Felicia peers in, not wanting to disturb whatever her former liege and leader was in the middle of. After rubbing her eyes to make sure that she was seeing everything correctly, Felicia gasps in shock at the sight: Prince Corrin, whom she thought was single, was copulating with a larger, more muscular man, at least that's what she saw from behind. And not just copulating with, he was pounding into the other man's rear with great vigor, roughly dominating the other man who…Who…

Looking at the other man's form and hearing his voice, realization quickly settled in, confirmed by Corrin seductively asking, "Do you like that, Shiro? Do you like being dominated by a twink?"

She was watching her son be dominated by her former liege, his uncle nonetheless! Though... Ryoma had informed her privately that Corrin wasn't blood related to his other siblings at all, but neither Corrin nor Shiro know that. 

Analyzing her options, Felicia decides that it would be best to leave and forget none of this had ever happened. And she would do that, had her body not been frozen in shock from seeing the display in front of her.

The draconic prince picks up his speed, causing Shiro to shout, "Dusk Dragon yes! Fuck me until I'm numb!" loud enough so that probably the entire camp could hear it. 

And Corrin, the person who Felicia thought would be the most likely to be embarrassed by such a statement, complies, thrusting with even more power.

Shiro grips the sheets and grits his teeth, smiling in the face of the pain, "Cum inside me, Corrin, we both know you want to," as the other prince smiles and indulges him, spilling his seed inside of the son of Hoshido's crown prince. 

And lucky for Felicia, that's when her legs finally manage to work, though she leaves the two sandwiches on the desk before she runs.

Exhausted, Corrin pulls out, flopping on his back before mumbling, "Are you OK, Shiro?" at the man beside him. The pink-haired prince gives him a wolfish grin, before standing up to stretch, noticing the two sandwiches on the desk.

"Hey, thanks babe! Didn't realize you had food for us here for after we finished," Shiro grins wider as he takes one of the sandwiches, taking a huge bite of it. "Lemon pepper, huh...Did Mom or Dad tell you about this seasoning?"

"Shiro, what are you talking about?" Corrin responds breathlessly, mustering up all of his energy to sit up and look at his fiance incredulously.

"Wait, if you didn't, then who-?" Shiro's eyes pop open in surprise, before the realization sets in, and the prince sets the half-eaten sandwich aside.

"Doesn't Felicia usually bring two sandwiches for you to eat when you're spearfishing?" Corrin mumbles, too tired to realize the implications of what he just said.

"Fuck," he mutters uncharacteristically meekly, before putting his clothes on and charging out of the room, "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Well, at least Shiro wouldn't need to sit down anytime soon.

  
  
  
  



End file.
